Ghost Matings Sighted
by WeomMeow101
Summary: After watching a juicy episode of "As the Nether World Turns", Betrayus gets an idea that will not only be successful, but pleasurable as well. Rated M just to be safe. May be suitable for T, though. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own Pacman and The Ghostly Adventures. Some OC's such as: Reddy.
1. Chapter 1 - Favorite Show

**Hello! It's me, WeowMeow101. This is my first PacMan fanfiction. It's supposed to be around the rating range of T-M. Don't like, don't read. As always, criticism and good ideas are welcome. Tell me about grammar mistakes. Also, tell me what you think about Betrayus' plan. Do you think he will succeed?**

* * *

Betrayus sat on his thrown in the Nether World slurping slugs as he watched the newest and juiciest episode of "As The Nether World Turns". Buttocks and Butt-ler hovered beside him, anxious to see what the blue Cyclops "had in store" for the pink Tentacle Ghost.

"Oh, Ricky," cooed the Tentacle Ghost, "I knew this moment would come one day..." "Yes, Ria. Come with me. It is time," the Cyclops told her.

"Oh, gag me," Betrayus groaned. "This is way more lovey-dovey then the rest of these cheesy romance stories."

"Shush, I need to know what happens," Dr. Buttocks snapped. "I really think zat zis episode will be ze one to make me blush."

"...What a beautiful bedroom!" Ria's voice from the television exclaimed. "Is this where we will have it?..."

"Have what?!" Buttocks cried out in confusion. "I didn't get to hear what happened because of you, Betrayus."

"Just shut up and watch, you pathetic little scientist!" Betrayus shouted.

"...Lie down on the bed, Ria," came the voice. "I will tell you what to do." "Anything for you, Ricky," she replied warmly. Lying on the bed, she spread out her tentacles.

"-Spppbbbblllttt! G-Gah, what?!" Betrayus nearly choked on the slug juice he was drinking. "Dr. Buttocks, you didn't tell me this was a 'romance'... What's the rating?" he asked eagerly.

A deep, red blush spread across Buttocks' face as he fumbled with the remote. "A-A-Ah... TV 14..."

"Turn it up, turn it up!" Butt-ler urged. "I have got see this." A small pink blush tinted his cheeks, for he knew what he was about to see upon the screen.

"...Aagh," came the moan. "Ricky, you're so amazing." The Cyclops was now on top of Ria, thrusting softly in her middle spot which was surrounded by tentacles.

Sweat dripped down Betrayus' face. The sex looked so good. He felt himself have a new need. A need, a want, to mate with other ghosts. And then... A new plan formed in his head. A plan to destroy Pac-Man with a new army of ghosts. An army of baby ghosts, that was.

* * *

 **Is it good so far? This is how it is going to be in the other chapters. It's going to be sort of inappropriate, if that is okay with you. Don't worry about profanity. There shouldn't be much cursing. However, this IS an M fanfiction just to be safe.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Trying New Things

**Thankyou for the comments so far! Much appreciated. Also, I take your ideas into consideration. WARNING: Next chapter contains sex between two ghosts. Don't like, don't read. Although you are probably going to read this because you already read the first chapter.**

* * *

"Calling all lady ghosts! Calling all lady ghosts!" Betrayus cried through his microphone. "Report to my throne room!" He paused, then shouted, "Immediately!"

Many beautiful ghosts and monsters came zipping through the door that Butt-ler held open. He knew what was going to happen to them and he blushed. "R-Right this way, Ladies."

"Everyone, listen up!" Betrayus ordered at the ladies gathered around his throne. "I have a plan, and you are going to follow my orders no matter what!"

The girls nodded, some quivering and some brushing their hair, ignoring every word the Ruler said.

"Like, what if we, like, get eaten by the Pac Man?" asked Mavis, straightening her bow, tongue out to the side in determination.

"Today, my minions, you will be doing something much different," Betrayus said softly with a smirk.

"Wearing a bra?!" asked a red, nerdy, female ghost.

The ladies chuckled. Butt-ler also chuckled silently, causing Betrayus to hurl a fireball at him.

"Enough!" he shouted. "You are going to be doing something that you wouldn't think possible without your bodies!"

"Using tampons?!" cried out the red ghost. "I'm on my period!"

All the girl ghosts snickered again, but Betrayus didn't understand.

"Okay, 'Reddy'," he nicknamed her, "if you're so outspoken today, why don't you be our first 'contestant'." The enraged Ruler turned to look at Dr. Buttocks, who was still watching an episode of "As the Nether World Turns".

"Buttocks!" he hissed. "Get your Heiney Head over here! I want you as the mate!"

Buttocks turned from blue to red, and Reddy turned even darker than she already was. "What?!" they both exclaimed.

Butt-ler and the lady ghosts laughed loudly into their hands, blushing mentally.

Betrayus forced Reddy onto the floor, and lifted her skirt-like ectoplasm up for everyone to see her privates. 'Look at her,' he thought. 'Delicious.'

"Eek!" she cried. Tears streamed down her flushed cheeks. "Let me go! Let me go!"

Betrayus then grabbed Dr. Buttocks by the mustache and pinched his pink cheeks with his sharp claws. "Lift up your 'skirt', and let me see that ectoplasmic penis!"

When Buttocks refused, Betrayus did it for him. "Aagh!" the scientist yelped helplessly. "Zis is most embarrassing! Put me down!"

"Butt-ler! Make your bumbling brother hump that wearying red girl!" Betrayus demanded.

A large smirk grew across the servant's face. "With pleasure." Butt-ler swooped in and grabbed his brother, stuffing his ectoplasmic member into Reddy's paranormal pussy.

The two ghosts moaned. The lady ghosts gasped. Betrayus laughed, and Butt-ler blushed.

Slime dripped from the Buttock's penis. "Zis is not as bad as I though it was going to be," he admitted. "Although ze staring makes me very-" He thrusted like a dog humping his bed. "-uncomfortable..."

Betrayus smirked. "Good, good! When you are done, Dr. Buttocks, let me have a turn..." He drooled at the sight in front of him.

* * *

 **Poor Buttocks, am I right? Or not. Buttocks is seeming to enjoy this mating. In the next chapter, Betrayus wants a turn. Also, tell me how you like my OC Reddy.**


End file.
